Angelus Mortis
Race: Revenant (Changeling) Class: Shadow Assassin Age: *Unknown* Common descriptions: "dead", "strange", "freak", "murderer" 'Prefered Weapon: '''Greatsword (two handed) '''Clothing/Armor: '''Leather armor, with worn cloth clothing underneath Angelus Mortis' History Angelus Mortis, also known as Angel was arisen back into the world by the Raven Queen what may be a few years back. No one knows exactly how long she has been brought back into the world for, not even Angel herself. She is currently unaware of her previous life name, but has had visions of herself as a dragonborn along with other small snippets. Angel's appearance seems to be somewhat strange to other humanoids. Pure black eyes, pale skin with light frail hair. She is a rather slim figure, carrying some facial features of what seems to appear on changelings. During her sleeps, Angel has many dreams, or as other may call them 'nightmares'. Many of these dreams remind her of her past life, past life that seems to reflect to her living amongst the dragonborn empires. Maybe time can tell if this was true? Angel came back to the world knowing only one thing. That she was brought back for a reason. A reason in which she doesn't even know. Only after this reason is fulfilled, may she end her soul rest. But, once this goal is complete, she will not truely die or decease. She will remain 'living' unless she comes in contact with her previously deceased body. Angel has not been in contact with much civilisation during her time, as she has avoided any humanoids, this is due to her lacking communication skills and strange appearances. Many humanoids see Angel as a freak, or even as an alien. Angel just recently has found herself roaming through dark dungeons, forests and swamps. Surving, exploring, and searching for her purpose. Seeking death upon others in which she dislikes, feeding her desire on other people's pain. The Claw It is known that Angel was an expert assassin, and thus there were rumours that she was hired by an unknown person to carry out her expertise. She was sighted then taken into a room within a tavern, exiting afterwards with a small team of other assassins/mercenaries. According to Lady Selinia, the group were sent out to assassinate herself. But she stood by them for realising that they were being used by this 'The Claw '. It turned out he was the man that had hired them, to assassinate himself. Using it as a lure to bring them to his hidden hideout, to hire them for his plans. Angel then fueled with betrayal and rage, vowed to herself to take revenge. Angel and the group were taken into custody for the king to take matters into his own hands. Things went wrong, and Angel, with the group proceeded to take their vengeance. Angel was last seen headed into the dungeons underneath the city towards The Claws last known location, she, the group and The Claw are yet to be sighted. Amethyst Before the Dark Master 's Necromancy within Northern Amethyst, it has been believed that Angelus Mortis was spotted by several travellers. These travellers seemed to have described an appearance much alike Angel's but were however labelled as 'insane' or 'idiotic' within their villages and towns. Although, some listeners to the stories believe their stories. One of the travellers gave this piece of information: ''"I was transporting my produce for Lights Hold from the south, and I saw this... Thing. I could tell it was a woman, but she looked so, strange. Her eyes were pure black, pale dead skin and hair like a witch. She didn't see my carraige, well, I don't think she did. But I just kept moving, I didn't want to go near that creature. It was definitely not living." - Mr Angus Armstrong No recent viewings have been seen of Angelus Mortis since the invasion of the Necromancy and Dragolich on Amethyst.